Save more than two innocent lives tonight
by Red Phoenix Dragon
Summary: After the ride on Buckbeak to save Sirius, Harry and Hermione discover just how much their Machiavellian manipulative headmaster enjoyed messing with the lives, and made fools of, Fudge, Snape, Sirius, Harry and Hermione. As per Canon. But Harry has his Hermione and they win. MoF Dumbledore. Ronald corrected and everyone not associated with the dark lord got their happy ever after.


Harry Potter

Save more than two innocent lives tonight.

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

02/12/12

.

My muse insisted that this story idea be written before she would go back to 'Wishing for a friend'. She was looking at an idea for a harmony story about the ride on the Hippogriff, and while I reread the end of Prisoner of Azkaban, I was surprised by the Machiavellian manipulative way Dumbledore enjoyed messing with, and made fools of, Fudge, Snape, Sirius, Harry and Hermione. The sections in italics in this story come from the Prisoner of Azkaban, and just carefully read what Dumbledore said and does.

At the moment it is just a first chapter plot bunny and I have no idea if and when it will be continued.

But my muse has supplied a happy ending for everyone not Dumbledore or associated with the dark lord. Harry gets his Hermione. The Weasleys go through a heart changing experience, sort of, Hermione manages to get through to Ronald, and the real Won-Won gets his Lav-Lav.

But you may enjoy it anyway.

Summary: After the ride on Buckbeak to save Sirius, Harry and Hermione discover just how their Machiavellian manipulative headmaster enjoyed messing with, and made fools of, Fudge, Snape, Sirius, Harry and Hermione. But Harry has his Hermione and they win. MoF Dumbledore. Ronald corrected and everyone not associated with the dark lord got their happy ever after.

Chapter 1. Save more than **two** innocent lives tonight.

"_It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the Hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall he executed on the sixth of June at sundown—"... PoA_

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

_But Black was still staring down at Harry._

"_How can I ever thank —"_

"_GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together._

_Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky._

"_We'll see each other again," he said. "You are — truly your father's son, Harry… PoA_

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

…_.And Hermione, you're as sassy as Lily. You two make a great couple..."_

_Hermione's face went red as they watched Sirius fly off on Buckbeak into the clear moonlight sky. Harry had hope now. He wrapped his arms around a surprised sassy Hermione, and pulled her into a hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_'No more Dursleys.' _He whispered, as he buried his face in her hair._ 'They were never my family and...' _He snorted,_ 'their home was never mine...' _

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

In a certain headmaster's office, some strange looking silver instruments stopped twirling, then vibrated violently and exploded. Destroying the nearby perch of one very happy phoenix, and stopping all the other strange looking silver instruments.

"Well, that was a good shot to destroy those binding on you Fawkes," said an old battered hat. "Just in time too, as it must be end of the year, and young Harry must be in danger again. Feel like another adventure old friend?"

The phoenix cry sounded like a cheer as he flew over to grab an old battered hat, and disappeared in a ball of flame.

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

Harry knew who he wanted to be his family.

He just had to ask her.

He lent his head back to see into her big honey auburn eyes.

"Hermione?" He asked. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione's mind was reeling, and it felt so Déjà vu, to have Harry's arms around her tight. She had automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry had lent his head back, looking into her eyes, and asked the magic question. Again.

She pulled his head to her, and answered with a kiss.

It only took a moment for Harry to kiss her back.

They deepened the kiss.

It felt amazing.

It also felt like they had done it before.

Many times before.

They stopped to breathe.

"It is Déjà vu Harry, from French, literally "already seen", is the phenomenon of having the strong sensation that an event or experience currently being experienced had been experienced in the past."

"Oh!" Harry said intelligently as he lent back in to kiss some more.

Memories, long forgotten slowly came back.

"Hermione, how many trolls have I rescued you from?"

"Two, no wait, it was the same one twice. Once you came alone and once you came with Ronald. What gives?"

Confusing memories that had disappeared at the point of a certain wand and a certain spell by a certain voice.

"Dumbledore!" They said angrily together as a phoenix flamed next to them placing a old battered hat on Harry's head, and landing on his shoulder.

_'Oh good you two are together again, and have some of your memories back.'_ A voice spoke in their heads.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Harry you have the sorting hat on your head."

The sorting hat snorted. _'More than just sorting hat? Please allow me to introduce myself. Again! It is I, Lord Fergus Gryffindor, the master and High Steward of Hogwarts. At your service. You may call me Fergus.'_

They were snapped out of their moment by an angry roar by a certain potion professor, and they realized the Minister and Snape have discovered Sirius is missing. They have run out of time to return to the hospital ward.

"Damn!"

"What we need," said the hat slowly, and his focus moved from Harry to Hermione, "is more time."

"But —" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"

"Now, pay attention, as we really must not be seen." said the hat, speaking very low, and very clearly. "If all goes well, we will be able to save more than two innocent lives tonight. But remember this, both of you: we must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law — you know what is at stake… We — must — not — be —seen."

Hermione nodded and remembered. "Harry and I left the first time at five minutes to midnight."

"Good, Miss Granger, two turns should do it this time."

Hermione looked at the hat, questioning.

"What! We're coming too! The old manipulator had bound Fawkes to his perch, and we have been stuck in his office. It has been a long time since we have been on an adventure."

"You went into the Chamber of Secrets last year."

"That was only last year? Merlin, you have no idea how painfully boring Dumbledore is. Him and his greater good. Dumbledore had punished Fawkes for rescuing you, Harry, in the Chamber of Secrets, and for some reason a moment ago, all the silver instruments that monitor Harry, blew up, and destroyed the perch and binding."

"Punished Fawkes for rescuing me?"

"Yes but we can talk about that later. Now get that hourglass spinning, little Miss Sassy."

Hermione huffed but smiled. Sassy sounded nice. She put the chain around Harry's neck and turned the hourglass over two times.

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

_The dark shadow of night dissolved. Harry had the sensation that he was flying very fast, backward. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past him, his ears were pounding, he tried to yell but couldn't hear his own voice —_

_And then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and everything came into focus again — PoA_

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

They were standing in the same spot on top of the West Tower battlements. They could see the sunset, and in the twilight they could clearly see the school grounds.

"What do we do now?" Asked Hermione.

"The prophecy. The rat is going to find its master." Harry said. "I spared his life to stop Sirius and Remus from becoming murderers. I will be damned to let that rat bring back Voldemort, and kill everyone that I love."

"Prophecy?" Questioned Fergus.

"Love?" Questioned Hermione. Harry answered her with a smile and a kiss.

Fergus coughed.

Fergus coughed again. "You were talking about a prophecy?"

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

"Oh. Yeah. _Professor Trelawney spoke in a harsh voice, quite unlike her own and had gone rigid in her armchair; her eyes were unfocused and her mouth sagging and all.:"_

"_It will happen tonight." she said..._

"_...The dark lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. tonight, before midnight… the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The dark lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight, before midnight, the servant, will set out, to rejoin his master."_

"_Then her head fell onto her chest and she made a grunting sort of noise." Harry continued. "I sat there, staring at her. Then, quite suddenly, Professor Trelawney's head snapped up again." PoA_

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

"So the old fraud has given another prophecy."

"Another?"

"Yes. Noticed the unfocused eyes, harsh voice and sagging mouth?"

"Yes, she did do that."

"Were the eyes glazed?" Harry nodded.

"En _imperio_, but we will deal with that later. Don't you just hate _prophecies_ which are good news for the bad guy." Said Fergus with sarcastic emphases on the words 'imperio' and 'prophecies'.

"Yeah. Why can't they just give a hint how to stop the evil."

"It just did. Catch the rat! Prove the old fraud wrong." Hermione said. "Look, there Sirius dragging Ronald down under the Whomping Willow tree."

_Then a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot. PoA_

"That is Ronald's leg breaking."

"I don't think his leg was broken. More dislocated. Ronald does not have a high pain threshold and he would be screaming all the time if it was broken."

"Yes you're right. You would know what broken bones would feel like. Ronald was able to get comfortable or he would have been screaming. Oh what an idiot I am. Ronald was trying to milk his injury by saying that they would have to cut off his leg. Just like what Malfoy did at the beginning of the year."

"Hey! No one calls my girlfriend an idiot!"

"Sorry."

Fergus coughed again. "Now. Now children."

"Sorry."

"How long were you in the Shrieking Shack?"

"We must have been in the Shrieking Shack for thirty minutes before we came out."

"Good. We have about half an hour before the rat runs. Now I need you two to learn a new spell." Fergus said as Harry and Hermione nodded. "It is a sort of grey form of the stunning hex. Instead of saying _'Stupefy', _the incantation is_ 'stupeO' _It hurls the same bolt of red light but renders the target unconscious like they have actually been hit by a troll or two. The counter spell: 'Rennervate' does not work too well, and they will usually wake up a day or so, later very sore and sorry. It really depends on how many times they have been hit."

"We can't practice that hex up here. Someone will see us." Hermione warned.

"Good thinking little Miss Sassy." Fergus said, getting a smile from Hermione. "We will go to the room of requirement. Papa?"

A very old house elf popped in.

"Yes milord?"

"I need you to send someone to watch the angry tree, and come and tell us when some wizards come out."

"Yes milord. I shall send Trippet."

"Good. Thank you Papa. Fawkes if you please take us the seventh floor opposite a tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet. Hold on tight. Oh you never let go."

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

Fawkes flamed then to the seventh floor and Fergus explained about the Room of Requirement, and how to summon the room you need. Harry walked in front three times, and a old oak door appeared in the stone wall. They went into the room, and found there were some training dummies that looked a bit like professor Snape. It helped Harry and Hermione learnt the new spell very quickly.

Trippet popped into the room. "Milord, the wizards are coming out of the roots of the angry tree."

"Thank you Trippet." Fergus said. "Ready for some action Harry and Hermione?"

They nodded. "Yes. The rat ran to the north of the angry tree. Away from the castle."

"Very good. Fawkes if you please?"

Fawkes flamed them to some cover north of the angry tree. Quietly they moved to a position where they could watch the rat run. They watched Pettigrew transform into a rat after Remus had transformed into his werewolf and Sirius into his grim. In its fear the rat ran straight for them, away from the werewolf and grim. Harry hit it with his first whispered 'stupeO'. He picked it up and put it in his pocket.

"Great shot Harry!" Hermione whispered, and rewarded him with a kiss.

Fergus coughed to get their attention. "Where is your cloak Harry?"

"Snape had found it, and was using it to sneak into the Shrieking Shack. It must still be there." Hermione remembered.

"Good. Fawkes?"

Fawkes flamed them into the Shrieking Shack where they quickly found Harry's invisibility cloak.

"So what is the plan now Fergus?" Hermione asked.

"First I need you to cast the _'Finite Incantatem'_ on the cloak to remove the tracking and monitoring charms, and whatever else Dumbledore has done to the cloak."

"Won't that destroy its invisibility charm?"

"Normally yes, but this is a very unique special cloak that has been in Harry's family for many generations. We need to remove those charms or Dumbledore will spot you straight away."

"It is okay, Hermione. I trust you."

Hermione nodded and waved her wand. "Finite Incantatem!"

The cloak glowed; number of coloured spots lit up, and then faded.

"Well done. Now we have the rat, and we need to get you two back into the hospital ward. Then when Fudge and Snape discover Sirius missing, they will go straight to you Harry, to find out what you did to free him."

"Yes, we will have to be in our beds when they arrive. We heard Snape roaring. He must have discovered Sirius missing." Harry said. "I am not looking forward to have Snape scream and spit in my face, it must have been part of Dumbledore's plan that he forgot to tell us about. But Snape has done that for three years so I am kind of use to it."

"Unfortunately yes, but when Fudge, Snape and Dumbledore are all present, we need to somehow, drop the rat into the middle of it."

"I could ask Hedwig to make a special delivery. She could drop the stunned rat right onto my bed."

"That's brilliant Harry. Then when the rat is bouncing on your bed, you can be trying to stun it, and this is very important." Fergus paused to focus their attention, and spoke slowly. "You must _accidentally_ stun Dumbledore, Snape and Fudge using your new hex. Do you think you can do that?"

"After getting some of our memories back, it should not be a problem. We might even accidentally stun Ronald. But why?"

"With the Minister of Magic _accidentally_ attacked, the director of the DMLE will have to come to investigate, and if Dumbledore, and Snape are unconscious. They will not be able to cover it up nor spin it their way. Madam Bones will be able to give your godfather his trial, and Dumbledore will not be able to stop it."

"Wait! How did you know about my godfather not having a trial?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry, I am the sorting hat. I have been reading your memories to see what has happened so far. Did it feel good to disarm the bat?" Harry and Hermione just grinned. "And that patronus was amazing, Harry. Very powerful. The headmaster could not have matched it. You are a very powerful wizard, Harry."

"Thank you Fergus. I'm not sure how I managed to cast such a powerful patronus. Usually my spells are mediocre."

"Yes we need to have that checked. Now the headmaster knew Sirius was not the secret keeper in the end as Pettigrew had to come, and retell the headmaster the secret when they had recast the Fidelius charm to changed secret keepers. He could have ordered for Sirius to have a trial..." Fergus was interrupted by Hermione.

"That right. He is the chief warlock. He could have demanded Sirius has a trial."

"But he did not because..."

"Because Sirius is your godfather, Harry. Dumbledore would lose his control over you." Hermione realized, thinking of control. "Will Dumbledore be expecting to let us back in after the first time travel, and he locked the doors?"

"Yes he will. Good thinking little Miss Sassy. We need to set this up very carefully."

As they were talking a beautiful white owl flew in and landed on Harry's free shoulder.

"Hedwig. She knew you needed her." Hermione said as she reached out to pat her.

"Good. Now that we are all here. Fawkes please flame us to the hospital ward."

Madam Pomfrey was in her office, and Hedwig was a little disoriented by her first flame travel but Harry and Hermione were able to smooth her feathers. Harry carefully instructed Hedwig, and gave her the stunned rat.

"Good Harry. Now Fawkes, Hedwig and I will hide in the rafters ready to send Hedwig at the right moment. So if you two hide under the cloak near the doors. You can sneak out when everyone is shouting the first time. Then wait for Dumbledore to come out, and he can then lock you in. Don't look into his eyes." Harry and Hermione nodded. "Oh, and Rowena liked it when Godric would nibble down her neck."

"Fergus!"

"Yes?"

"Oh! Harry!"

Fawkes grabbed the hat, and flew up into the rafters while Hedwig followed with the rat in her talons, landed next to them. Harry sat on the floor near the doors with Hermione sitting on his lap, and he put with his cloak over both of them.

All was quiet except for the sound of snogging coming from near the door as two invisible student made up for lost time. Without Ronald's natural obnoxiousness to keep Hermione on edge, she had relaxed, and was really enjoying this adventure with her Harry. And Harry thought a relaxed Hermione is a Sassy Hermione, and he really wanted to keep this Sassy Hermione. Particularly as she was so cute that she purred when she was happy.

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

The door to the hospital ward banged open, the adults walked in with three students, who were placed into three beds. Harry and Hermione decided to go outside, and continue their snogging session in peace. Hermione really did not like the smirk on Dumbledore's face. It was clear he already knew what he was going to do, and was looking forward to how big a fool he was going to make of Fudge and Snape. She felt ill at the thought of Sirius and Harry still trapped in the headmaster's web.

They found a corner away from the door, and continued their snogging under the cloak. Hermione gave an angry growling purr, at the sound of their younger selves' desperate heartfelt pleas for saving Sirius fell on the deaf ears of adults who knew what was best for them.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"Sorry Harry. It just makes me so angry the way Dumbledore just manipulates, and uses everyone. He is the Chief Warlock. He could have saved Sirius and Buckbeak but no he was too busy. He played us. He drew it out until we were desperate enough to do anything, and be so thankful he helped."

Harry gave her a quizzical look.

"Harry, if the headmaster's plan had failed, who would you blame?"

"Myself?"

"And who is Snape going to blame for Sirius' escape?"

"Me?"

"And who is he going to dump all his hatred, and disappointment on?"

"Me?"

"And whose plan was it?"

"Dumbledore's?"

"And will he tell Snape in front of the Minister that he illegally arranged for Sirius to escape."

"No!"

"And he never will. You remember when you were trying to pull Buckbeak away, and Dumbledore spoke up, insisting Macnair sign the form, then Hagrid, and finally himself."

Harry nodded.

"Dumbledore was stalling for time."

"You're right. Remember Hagrid said Dumbledore wanted to be there for him when it happened."

"Yes. Dumbledore had already planned what your adventure for this year would be."

"Rescuing Buckbeak and Sirius?"

"No. Rescuing whichever one of Hagrid's pet monsters attacked Malfoy. Sirius was just a bonus."

"What?"

"Dumbledore made Hagrid the CoMC professor, knowing full well that Hagrid would show off his pet monsters and that inbred idiot of a bigot Malfoy would do something stupid, and get attacked. Then his father would demand that the _dark creature_ to be executed, and silly us. We will spend all year trying to save it. Then at the last moment the headmaster would send us on some dangerous fool hardy quest to save it. He was the one to arrange for me to have a time turner. Percy Weasley had no problems to sit for 12 Owls last year, and yet I needed a time turner to study for 12 Owls this year. He was probably expecting Ronald to come with us, and the adventure would bonded us together just before the holidays."

Harry was not sure. He could not image Ronald on the back of Buckbeak, flying around the school in the dark.

"Look at the results." Hermione continued. "I feel I owe the headmaster for getting me the time turner so I can study all my subjects, helping me to save Buckbeak, and your godfather."

Harry nodded.

"You feel you owe him for helping to save Buckbeak, and saving Sirius just before he was about to be murdered. That was a big bonus, and you would just accept Snape's usual abuse, happy for getting one over him."

Harry nodded again realizing how obvious it now looked.

"But Dumbledore, who has done nothing all year to help the innocent Sirius, will still send you straight back to Durzakaban as Sirius is not free enough, and never will be. And worse of all, Snape will have a whole brand new reason to really hate your guts until our grandchildren finish Hogwarts."

"Oh. So the headmaster has trapped me in Durzakaban again for the summer, Sirius is caught in his web and will never be free. Now Snape can hate me, and my father's guts, and I am so happy that the chief warlock Dumbledore has helped us to do it, illegally, so neither of us can tell anyone?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Oh, my life is so full of sh..."

"Harry!"

"Except for you of course. At least I got you." Giving Hermione a kiss. "You are my sunshine, little miss Sassy. Remember grandchildren!"

"Smooth Potter!" Hermione said. "You're getting better at this boyfriend thing."

"You're worth it. So, how do we get away from Dumbledore?"

"Well Fergus' plan is making a lot more sense now. I don't know how Dumbledore managed to cover over Snape's abuse, the troll, Quirrellmort, Basilisk and so much more. If Madam Bones can work without the headmaster interference, we may have a chance."

"What about Ronald? How does he fit into this?"

"Dumbledore sent you to Durzakaban so you will grow up ignorant of the magical world and your Potter heritage."

"Potter heritage?"

"Yes the witches in my study group said the Potters were a famous rich influential family. They were surprised when I told them you knew nothing of your family and heritage."

"Well my trust vault is full of gold, and it embarrassed the Weasleys when we got some gold out of it start of second year. Mrs Weasley still has my key. They have never even mentioned anything about my Potter heritage. Just my parents were rich and famous."

"The Weasleys are Dumbledore's strongest supporters. He only has to mention to them that he fears you going dark with all your abuse issues, and they would do anything to keep you with Dumbledore. They would have ordered Ronald to stick with you. How can he be a friend if he is always jealous of you, your fame and money?"

"So that is why he is always demanding to know where I have been, and what I have been doing?"

"Yes, he must be Dumbledore's boy on the inside. That explains why he is always watching you. Even though he is so jealous of you."

"His immaturity and jealousy is so annoying. We seem to do a lot of things just to keep Ronald happy, and not show his Weasley Temper like his mother."

"His mother was a Prewett, it must be his Prewett Temper as the twins and his father don't explode at anything they don't like."

"You're right."

"Think Harry. If Ronald had come, would you have hugged me?"

"No. Ronald said he sort of likes you. How? I don't understand as he is always arguing with you."

"Arrrrge. How could I possibly like him when he treats me with so much disrespect?"

"I know." Harry said agreeing with her. "And Ronald would have never got on Buckbeak, and would have stopped you coming with me. I would have gone alone. I would have never remembered that charm to unlock the window, and I would have failed. It would have been my fault if Sirius had been kissed." Harry paused for a moment at the terrible thought, and Hermione hugged him tight. Then he remembered. "What were you doing when we were waiting for us to come from the Shrieking Shack the first time?"

"Oh. Umm. I was using my wand to remove the tracking, compulsion and loyalty charms Dumbledore had placed on you."

"What? How did you know to do that?"

"Do you remember my library buddy, Luna?"

"The cute little blonde witch?"

Hermione gave him that look.

"What? Can I help it if my beautiful girlfriend has cute library buddies? Besides if you could get away with setting up camp for a sleepover in the Library like she does, you would too."

"Nice save Potter. Beautiful girlfriend?"

Harry gave her his most charming smile. Hermione kissed him.

"I just like to hear you say it. Now Luna gave me these earrings." Hermione pointed to her earrings. "They are charmed to prevent someone from using magic to control or modify my mind or memories. She had noticed a pattern with the 'Golden trio' where we, you and me, would get close, and then befriend her again. Ronald would get more jealous, we would see the headmaster, and forget all about us and her. She gave me these earrings when Ronald was making that big fuss about your firebolt."

"I am so sorry about that. I had forgiven you but Ronald just went on and on. I felt that I had to support my best friend, and take his side even though it was not his firebolt."

"Jealousy. How do you feel now?"

"Ashamed that I treated you so bad. I felt like _Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, a scrawny boy with a face like a rat..(PS)_" Harry gave a sad chuckled at the comparison of the other rat. _"He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. (PS)"_ Harry looked into her eyes. "You were only trying to keep me safe. I don't understand why I supported Ronald."

"That is the effect of the compulsion and loyalty charms. While Dumbledore was giving us his instructions tonight, he had his wand out, and was reapplying the compulsion and loyalty charms to us. With the earrings I just felt a buzz, and my mind stayed clear while I watched your eyes glaze over for a moment."

"That.." Harry started to say loudly, but Hermione silenced him with a kiss.

"How do you feel about Ronald now?"

"I'm not sure. You're so relaxed when Ronald is not around. It makes me wonder sometimes why we put up with his immaturity. I mean what sort of idiot says '_you have to kill us too_?' You think I would want that? I have had enough people die in my life."

"Yeah, then he has the arrogance to declares anyone who disagrees with him, _mental!"_

"Yeah all the time. That really must have offended you."

"It hurt Harry." And Harry tightens his hug around her.

Harry continued. "Then Ronald is so lazy. He never cared for his rat. It would have starved if Neville and I had not brought back food for it. It really liked bacon sandwiches. I wonder how it could eat so much but it was after all Ronald's rat. Then when it disappeared, Ronald went all possessive, and blamed you and your cat."

"Yeah, he is very possessive. He boasts that the Boy-Who-Lived is his best mate to everybody when you are not around. His possessiveness prevented you from making other friends so far."

"Oh." Harry said sadly. "When I first came to Hogwarts, I was desperate to have a friend. I thought he was protecting me against dark wizards, but his family just really hates the Malfoys, they shun their squib cousin, he doesn't think much of your muggle parents, and he hates all things Slytherin on principle. All he wants to do is eat, sleep, eat, talk Quidditch, eat, play wizard chess, eat, demand to know where I have been, pick an argument with you, and never apologize, then wants you to do his homework, and stop me doing mine after Quidditch practice. Now I think about it. He is not a good friend at all. No matter how many time he keeps telling us that he is my best mate. He is holding us back. Neville has been a far better friend. Then there is his total lack of table manners..."

"Shh.."

The door to the hospital ward opened, and a gleeful Fudge and Snape came out to go, and murder an innocent man. After all the Ministry must be seen to be active in protecting their children. They paused for a moment by the door to talk, and to wait for the headmaster. Harry and Hermione heard every word. She had to hug Harry to stop him from hexing them.

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

"_Shocking business… shocking… miracle none of them died… never heard the like… by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape…"_

"_Thank you, Minister."_

"_Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"_

"_Thank you very much indeed, Minister. Only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties," Snape was saying. "The Kiss will be performed immediately?"_

"Yes of course. Though I never dreamed the dementors would_ attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent boy… Completely out of control… no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight." PoA abridged._

The two tired of waiting for Dumbledore, and left to gloat at Black.

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

Hermione kissed Harry to calm him. She looked into his eyes, and he nodded when he was ready. They stood up, put the cloak away, checked and straighten each other's clothes, and got ready to run in when Dumbledore opened the door.

They listen through the door as Dumbledore gave younger Harry and Hermione his instructions. As soon as Dumbledore opened the door they rushed in.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked with a Cheshire cat grin.

They did not answer or turn to the headmaster, but Harry gave him a 'thumbs up' gesture over his shoulder. They did not want him to see their snogged out faces. Nor did they want to see the very Machiavellian manipulative smirk on Dumbledore's face. But Fergus, Fawkes and Hedwig had a clear view.

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

Dumbledore locked the door, and set his wards. He thought how everything was going his way, as it should, and far better than he expected. He had played Harry, the know-it-all mudblood, and the stupid mutt so well, that they all felt they owed the great all wise Albus Dumbledore big time. He had thwarted all of Miss Granger's attempts to save Hagrid's pet monster, and then tricked her into breaking the law, and her promise, to save it illegally. Giving him the perfect blackmail material he needed to bully, sorry encourage the girl to keep doing all the lazy red head school work.

His Machiavellian sociopathic side was really going to enjoy watching Severus' bitter severe disappointment, and melt down. And better yet, Severus would dump it all on poor little Harry, make a big fool of himself in front of the Minister, and destroy any chance of getting out from under his thumb. Severus will really hate himself for losing his cool like that. I must obliviate him later if he gets too depressed. Not! What greater good was there than to mess with the lives of his pawns, and screw them over? It will show them who really is in charge.'

Dumbledore skipped away with a chuckle to enjoy the show.

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

Harry and Hermione let go of their hands, ignored Ronald's questions, and demands as they quickly got into their beds before Madam Pomfrey spotted them. Ronald was not angry enough to cause a scene as the Madam of Pain was already in a bad mood, and came out of her office to fuss over them.

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

_The distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above them was music to their ears._

"_What was that?" said Madam Pomfrey in alarm._

_Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door._

"_Really — they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"_

_Harry was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer —_

"_He must have Disapparated, Severus. We should have left somebody in the room with him. When this gets out —"_

"_HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared, now very close at hand. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE OR DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS — HAS — SOMETHING —_

_TO — DO — WITH — POTTER!"_

"_Severus — be reasonable — Harry has been locked up —"_

_BAM._

_The door of the hospital wing burst open._

_Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore came striding into the ward. __**Dumbledore alone looked calm. Indeed, he looked as though he was quite enjoying himself.**__ Fudge appeared angry. But Snape was beside himself._

"_OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" Snape bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"_

"_Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"_

"_See here, Snape, be reasonable," said Fudge. "This door's been locked, we just saw —"_

"_THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled, pointing at Harry and Hermione. His face was twisted; spit was flying from his mouth._

"_Calm down, man!" Fudge barked. "You're talking nonsense!"_

"_YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" shrieked Snape. "HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT —"_

"_That will do, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. "Think about what you are saying. This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"_

"_Of course not!" said Madam Pomfrey, bristling. "I would have heard them!"_

"_Well, there you have it, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."_

_Snape stood there, seething, staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behavior, to Dumbledore, __**whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses.**__ PoA_

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

Snape was about to whirled about, and stormed out of the ward. When Hedwig swooped down, and dropped a certain stunned rat on Harry's bed. Harry and Hermione had their wands ready to screamed "Pettigrew!"

Harry had been looking towards Snape as he screamed and spat at him, but his focus was watching Dumbledore standing behind Snape in his peripheral vision. He saw why the headmaster has never done anything to rein in the abuse of his completely trusted Potion's Master. Dumbledore was enjoying the pain and suffering his pet bully was dumping on Harry. In that moment the kind good hearted Merlin grandfather image that the headmaster had so carefully crafted was destroyed. The anger in Harry built up, and he was just waiting for the rat to drop.

Then Hedwig dropped the rat, and Harry saw the look on Dumbledore's face change from amusement to recognition of the rat. 'Pettigrew' the master manipulator seemed to whisper. His face showed anger and fear as he started to draw out his wand.

Harry realized the headmaster recognized the rat. The headmaster knew all along. He knew everything, and still let Harry's parents be murdered.

"PETTIGREW!" Harry screamed, but his anger fueled intent was to curse the manipulative twinkle eye Headmaster to hell, with the most powerful 'stupeO' he could. His magic responded as the bright red bolt crackled, missed the rat, froze the look of fear and shock on Dumbledore's face as the sheer force of the curse hit him, and spun the head-monster around. His wand flew up into the air towards Harry.

Hermione had been looking towards Snape as he screamed abuse at Harry, but her focus was watching Ronald's reaction in her peripheral vision. She saw the look of satisfaction as Ronald smirked at Harry being abused by Snape. All thought of friendship vanished. All the frustration and abuse she had suffered by the angry redhead bigot, fueled her anger. Her wand was aimed at Snape, but her next target was the jealous selfish git.

"PETTIGREW!' She screamed with Harry, but her magic responded to her intent, and a bright red bolt crackled as it missed the rat, and froze the livid angry sneer on Snape's face.

Harry's second silent cast 'stupeO' hex missed the rat, and froze the shock on the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures' appointed executioner, Walden Macnair who had half pulled out his wand.

Hermione only had to point her wand, her second wordless 'stupeO' hex missed the rat, and silenced Ronald as he was screaming "Scabbers!"

Harry's third silent cast 'stupeO' hex missed the rat, and froze the indignation on the face of Minister Fudge.

Poor terrified Madam Pomfrey just fainted. It had happened so quickly, that it was over before Dumbledore hit the floor as Harry caught the wand. There was an enormous shower of sparks, and a warm feeling that traveled up Harry's arm as the wand declared its new master. Harry was very surprised when the wand spoke to him in his mind.

Harry and Hermione looked up to see Hedwig, Fergus and Fawkes laughing so hard they almost fell off their rafter. "Hit them again," they laughed. "Hit them again!" It must have looked funny to watch the headmaster spin like a top.

Harry was happy to hex Fudge three more times for not believing them, and wanting to murder his godfather. He hexed Snape another ten times for three pathetic abusive years of Potions, and wanting to murder his godfather.

But Harry saved his real hexes for Dumbledore. For manipulating, and making his life so damn hard. He now knew the headmaster had setup, and sacrificed his parents. Dumbledore knew the rat was really a rat, and sold his parent's lives to Voldemort. He had done nothing to save them, and topped it off by sending his godfather to Azkaban, and him to Durzakaban.

With the few memories he had recovered so far, showed a pattern of Hermione and him getting together, and Ronald getting jealous. Then they would have to report to the headmaster where he obliviated them. Harry hexed the Machiavellian headmaster twenty times, and he wanted to finish with an obliviation so the old goat would not remember how he helped 'save' Sirius, but Harry was not that skilled. But Hermione was.

Hermione finished off Ronald with three more 'stupeO's for willingly following the headmaster to hurt her Harry, and an obliviation so he would not remember the headmaster giving them his instructions.

Ronald was the headmaster's not so innocent stooge. He had tricked Ronald, and used his immaturity, possessiveness, family poverty, greed, jealousy, envy, bigotry, and just plain laziness as a means of isolating and controlling his weapon.

Luna from her Ravenclaw table had worked out how Ronald reported to the headmaster. Even Hermione had to admit it was brilliant. When Ronald got jealous, and had something to report he would make them sit at the end of the Gryffindor table next to the staff tables at meal times. Ronald's mind was an open book, and the headmaster would just read it during the meal. Then innocently call Harry and Hermione to his office afterwards, and apply any obliviations and corrections.

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

Harry and Hermione used their wands to lift the fallen adults into separate beds.

"Well done Harry and Hermione." Fergus said. "Now all those stupeO's should have broken through the headmaster's shields. Please place me on his head so I can read his memories, and find his darkest secrets."

Harry placed Fergus on the stunned headmaster's head, and then went to sit on his own personal bed in the corner. Hermione followed, sat on his lap, and held him tight as his emotions broke.

"The headmaster knew all along. Everything! My parents. Sirius. The Dursleys, Snape. All my pain and suffering. Then when we find some happiness in each other, the jealous git would have us obliviated."

"I know Harry. I was watching Ronald, and he was enjoying Snape screaming at you."

"Remember the troll in first year. I went alone to find and warn you about the troll."

"Yes I remember that now. You stunned the troll by pushing your wand up his nose. I was too shocked to do or say anything but just hold you tight. You explained to Professor McGonagall that Ronald had bullied me, and I had spent the afternoon crying in the girl's bathroom. You had only come to find, and warn me when you discovered the troll was about to kill me."

"Then later that night the headmaster found us alone in the common room, and pointed his wand at us to change our memories so we would think the jealous git saved us with a spell he could never do. Not with a feather. Not with that old unmatched wand. And that I lied to a Professor to take the blame, and cover his bullying. Arrrge!" Harry hugged his girlfriend tighter.

"You could never lie to anyone Hermione. That was Dumbledore. To make us felt we owed Ronald, and put up with his immaturity and jealousy." Harry finished off.

"Once I thought I had lied for him to save his ass, he own mine. He threaten to tell Professor McGonagall if I did not do what he wanted. I did all his homework while he played wizard chess. Do you have any idea how hard it is dumb down essays so they sound like _Ronald_ had written them? I hope Fergus' plan works as I don't want to stay here anymore."

"Me neither. Where you go, I go."

The door of the ward opened a little and a small blonde head poked a look.

"Mia!" Luna whispered as she ran in, and jumped on the bed next to Hermione. "I was so worried you missed our sleepover in the library."

Harry just chuckled as Hermione wrapped one arm around her friend.

"I'm sorry Luna, but I lost track of time."

Neville followed Luna in with Susan and Hannah, the witches were part of the sleepover with their library buddies, but Neville was just looking for Harry. "Harry. I thought you would be here as you and Ronald were not in your beds."

"And someone that sounded a lot like you Hermione was screaming Harry's name while flying around castle well after curfew." Hannah added.

"And only Harry could get Snape screaming 'POTTER' like that." Susan continued. "So what did you do this time?"

"I tried to reason with him. Then I disappointed him severely."

"What! Are you silly! No one can reason with the git."

"Harry! What did you do to Snape. You will be in deep do do when he wakes up." Neville said as he pointed to the stunned Professor in the first bed.

"Merlin! Is that the headmaster and the minister of Magic? My aunty would love the see this. She hates Dumbledore and the Minister." Susan said with glee.

"So does my Gran..." Neville said but he was interrupted by a squeal.

"You two have been kissing!" Hannah said as Harry and Hermione went red.

"Spill now? All the details?"

Fergus coughed to get their attention. "That can wait, for this night is not over yet. Mr Longbottom and Miss Bones, could you please go with Fawkes, and collect your Gran, your aunt, and some aurors that are completely loyal to her only?"

Susan grabbed Neville's hand as he went red. "Yes! I have heard of the stories of Harry's end of year adventures. Come on Neville we can share in this one."

Fawkes hopped onto Neville's shoulder, and they flamed out.

"Hogwarts, please seal the door." Fergus requested.

The door to the hospital ward faded, and became a stone wall. No one would be able to disturb them now.

Harry and Hermione were too comfortable in each other's arms, and succumb to their extra five hours. Luna just snuggled into her big sister, Hermione, and fell asleep while Hannah put a blanket over them, checked the other beds as Madam Pomfrey had shown her in their healing training. Then sat down next to Luna to wait. She conjured a hair brush, and gently pulled Luna's hair from under the blanket. They had found when they brushed Luna's hair it would glow golden, showing Luna had a fey heritage.

The library study group had adopted Luna when her fellow first years had cast her out. They found her interesting way of looking at things refreshing, and she had surprised them this year by not only doing her second year examinations but also sitting for their third year exams. If she passes, she will be joining them in fourth year.

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

Fawkes returned an hour later in a big ball of flame. Hannah awoke and ran to Susan who was still holding Neville's hand. The two aurors quickly checked that the room was secured; Augusta and Amelia went to confirm the children's story that both the headmaster and minister were unconscious.

"It is true, Amelia." Augusta said. "The old goat and his apprentice are out cold. This makes you the temporary Minister."

"It does too. Where is this rat?" Amelia asked and Neville handed it to her. She cast the spell to force the stunned animagus rat into its human form. "That is Pettigrew." Amelia said.

Then she did what she had always wanted to. She checked the left arm of Snape, Dumbledore, Fudge, Macnair and Pettigrew. She found three dark marks. "Snape, Macnair and Pettigrew have dark marks, and Fudge might as well as Malfoy paid him enough. If only I had a reason to question Malfoy without those two interfering?"

"Er.. Mr Malfoy tried to murder Harry last year after he tricked Mr Malfoy to free his elf." Neville offered helpfully.

Amelia Bones smiled as though she had been given an early Christmas gift. "Explain?"

Neville and Susan launched into explaining the story that Hermione had told them, about the Chambers of Secrets, and Neville called for Dobby, who adding the final details about his former bad master trying to murder the great Harry Potter. Madam Bones smile got bigger.

"Amelia, the wards around Malfoy Manor are the best money can buy. It would take a squad of Aurors a week to break through." Augusta said.

"I know. This just too good of an opportunity to miss."Amelia said disappointed when the ever helpful Dobby returned with his half naked former bad master, and let him land heavily on the stone floor.

Augusta and Amelia thought all their Christmases had come at once. Amelia arrested the wizard for loitering on school property while indecently dressed, bound, and then revived him. She put three drops of Veritaserum in his mouth as he started to protest, and got him to sing about many things that she always wanted to know. He told her that Pettigrew had gone with the dark lord that night, and that was all she needed to know to clear Sirius. Malfoy told her who were the death eaters in the DLME and ministry were, and their supporters. She was shocked so many had escaped punishment because of the old goat's interference.

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

AN; My muse ran out here but I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.

She did suggest a fitting "Nice" epilogue.

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

Prisoner X666 finally woke up three months later in his cell in Azkaban. He slowly remembered something about a rat, a bat, a grim, his pet whipping boy Harry, and some trolls drumming on his head.

He was surprise to see four drunken dementors trying to be a demented barber shop quartet singing "I'm Henry the eighth", continuously. 24/7. For the last two months.

Dementors feed of your happy thoughts. But the manipulating twinkle eyed Headmaster's happy thoughts were of all the pain, suffering and ruined futures and dreams of witches and wizards for the last one hundred years of his greater good. The dementors were absolutely schnozzle.

Also Dementors need you to have a conscience for you to feel their dread. Dumbledore had got rid of his conscience in his third year studying at Hogwarts. Can't be the perfect Machiavellian master manipulator, if you feel sorry for your victims.

Under Dumbledore's stewardship, two world wars and a civil war, a corrupt education system and ministry, bitter rivalry, bigotry and hatred. The magical world had shrunk to less than a third, and with the inbred pure-bloods, it was in danger that it would completely implode.

"Fawkes!"

"Damn. I left the stupid flaming bird bound to his perch. No matter. I am patient. After all I do have all the time in the world. They do not. Always have a plan B. They will need me when my other apprentice returns. Yes by Merlin they will beg for me when the other orphan comes back from the dead. The third attempt is the charmed one. Bone of the father, flesh of the slave and blood of the enemy. They will forgive all my sins just to have me there. Fools! That will be fun."

Turning to the singing dementors. "Come on boys, put some soul into it!"

He waited for the song to repeat, and joined in. "I'm Albus the great I am..."

_Save more than __**two**__ innocent lives tonight._

Fortunately Harry with his Hermione, and their true friends saved the day. They took down two dark lords, and gave everyone their happy ever after.

Without Dumbledore, Ronald grew up, and became Won-Won, the best keeper, and married his Lav-Lav. Ginny found true love in Dean. Even Molly was happy with the tiger Arthur had become once off her potions, and soon their second daughter was on her way. One wonders how the old Arthur could have had such hot sons like Bill and Charlie.

Neville married Hannah, the love of his life, and she became the Lady Longbottom. But she was inseparable from their very best friend Susan. So they agreed for Neville to become Susan's consort so Susan could become Lady Bones and head of her own most Ancient and Noble house. After their children had started Hogwarts, Susan took over from her aunty and became the Minister of Magic. Neville and Hannah have great success with Herbology in both the Magical and Mundane worlds.

Harry married his soul mate Hermione, and she became the Lady Potter. They did not wait long after graduation, before the first of many little Harrys and Hermiones came along. Dan and Emma were surprised to be grandparents at such a young age but they loved their grandchildren.

Their shared the enormous Potter Manor with their inseparable very best friend Luna who found her soul mate in Daphne Greengrass. Which just goes to show complete opposites can attract and anything is possible with magic, bravery, courage and above all love.

After their many children started Hogwarts, Harry became the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Hermione became Headmistress of Hogwarts, Luna became head of the unspeakables and the DoM, and Daphne put her Slytherin skills to good use as Director of the DMLE.

So from a little beginning of Luna wanting to save her friends, Harry and Hermione were able to save more than a few innocent lives. They saved a whole innocent magical world.


End file.
